Time to pick a side
by Aurora313
Summary: Our lives are shaped by only a few major decisions, by which path we take at that fork in the road. Sometimes however, we often wonder where the other path would have lead us. [[Shimada Brothers AU One-shot]]


**Overwatch /c/ Blizzard**

* * *

 **Time to pick a side  
**

* * *

Many matters weighed heavily on Hanzo's mind. Even on a beautiful night such as this. Where stars gently twinkled in the sky, and a gentle breeze drifted through the courtyard. His footsteps, light and in rhythm with his breathing, carried him through the Shimada Castle's grounds towards the shrine beyond.

The whole shine was lit by few, dim lights giving the room a ghostly glow. The large red and white banner hung proudly in the centre of the room just below the mural panel of the twin dragons. Hanzo paused for a moment, the ancient art captivating his attention as it had always done.

It brought back treasured memories. Of simpler days and the many times his father would fondly retell the story.

Hanzo had long since committed it to memory, his father had a knack for recounting the tale that captivated attention.

Still, the distraction proved only too brief as Hanzo's troubles resurfaced in his mind.

He did not come here to think on the past. He came to the Shrine for a far more pressing and dire reason.

He'd come here for Genji, on order of the clan's elders themselves.

His wayward younger brother had been called to contribute to the legacy of the Clan, and his brother refused in as many words. And so the task had fallen to Hanzo, the new Grand Master of the Shimada, to put his brother back in line… or do what must be done should he refuse again.

Finding Genji was easy.

He stood silently on the dojo's left landing, dressed not in his training garb but a black gi covering plated body armour and a thick green scarf around his neck. A wakizashi on his left hip and his kodachi fixed on his back by a finely decorated emerald belt.

"Genji." Hanzo said by way of greeting.

His younger brother turned to face him, and for the first time in many years, he wasn't showing his typical carefree smile. In fact, his expression was troubled more than anything else.

"Brother." He responded with a small nod.

"You look as though you're expecting a fight." Hanzo noted, vaguely gesturing to his younger sibling. Genji shrugged and gave a wry smile.

"I'm still hoping there isn't one, but fortune favours the prepared as Father would always say." He gave a light chuckle, though it was devoid of any kind of humour.

Hanzo made his way up the stairs and came within four paces of his younger brother. He could see Genji's hand creeping towards the wakizashi, but made no effort to stop him.

"I am not here to fight you, brother." Hanzo raised a hand assuringly. Genji offered a crooked smile in returned, seeming to relax but still kept his hand near the blade.

"I already told them," Genji began after a moment, the smile vanish and his face set with determination. "I already told them I didn't care. I wasn't interested in any kind of legacy."

"I know." Hanzo replied, pacing past Genji and staring out at the city lights beyond leaning heavily against the wooden railing.

"I'm not their tool Hanzo. I want to live my own life." Hanzo could sense Genji watching him with calculating eyes.

Hanzo had always been groomed to take command of the Shimada clan, for as long as he could remember. It was expected, he was the elder son of the Grand Master. But their father was different. He had always coddled Genji, doting on him in ways Hanzo never was.

In some ways, Hanzo was envious and in some, he could even understand his father's decision to keep Genji out of some of their family's darker enterprises. His younger brother, for all his troublesome little adventures and habits, was a kind boy with a soft heart. He didn't have necessary resolve to be a ruthless killer like the rest of the clan, nor did he have the desire to embrace the family's darker nature.

But their father was dead now. And leadership had passed to Hanzo. The time for leniency was over.

It was time to pick a side.

The words needed to be said, but they were heavy, caught in his throat. Hanzo sighed, "The Clan has ordered me to put you in line, bring you back into the fold."

"I am not going to repeat myself brother." Genji insisted, glowering at his brother's back.

"Genji," Hanzo pleaded, he turned to face Genji, who was now at his left shoulder with a furious look in his eye. "The Shimada will not tolerate your actions anymore. By their order, you will take a larger role in the Clan's empire… or-"

"Or be murdered by my own kinsmen?" Genji growled, shaking his head. "How do you consider that an ' _honourable_ ' action, brother?"

"Genji, I do not-!" Hanzo snatched his arm in an iron grip, but Genji cut him off angrily.

"Answer me; where is the honour in that?!" Genji snatched his arm back and pointed past Hanzo as if the Shimada elders stood right behind him. "Do you think there is honour in killing people who disagree with what our dear elders say!? Is there honour in smuggling people to be slaves - to be auctioned, bought and sold?! Or tainting the streets with filth!?"

"There is none to be had!" Genji took a deep breath, letting his words sink in. His brows knitted together as he paced back and forth in front of Hanzo. "So how can you, the most decent person I know, consider this wretched filth of a clan to be worthy of your loyalty?"

Hanzo rested his hand on his brother's shoulder, forcing him to stop his match and met his gaze. "My honour, my loyalty, every bit of my pride is right here. As it always has been. Which is why I'm trying to protect you!"

He gave Genji's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and his little brother's eyes started to shimmer slightly with tears. He blinked a few times and his mouth opened slightly, but no words came out.

"Let me leave."

"What?" Hanzo fixed him with a strong look. Genji, on the other hand stared anywhere by in his brother's eyes.

"Let me leave. Banish me, exile me - whatever it takes. I'll vanish, the Elders won't hear from me again. I'll stay away from their wretched little empire as long as they leave me in peace." Genji offered, nearly spitting the names of his elders, but his offer was genuine. He met his brother's gaze pleadingly.

"You know leaving will not be that easy." Hanzo told him firmly, his hand crept up to his quiver and withdrew an arrow which he knocked in his Storm Bow. Genji's mouth opened to say something, but then closed his eyes in sorrowful acceptance. The younger Shimada unsheathed his short sword with a soft exhale.

"I know." He said, readying himself in a combat stance. To think it had come to this… he thought quietly to himself.

Fast as lightning, Hanzo drew back his bowstring and fired. Genji moved to dodge, but the arrow wasn't aiming at him. It arched over his head and strike another Shimada ninja non-lethally in the torso. The arrow beeped and a visible electrical current sent him into spasms, leaving trails of steam rising from his clothing. Wide eyed in shock, Genji spun to look at the fallen Shimada then back to his brother.

"Not alone."

* * *

 **Author's notes: So, I wrote an AU on Tumblr. What if Hanzo told the elders to go hell and left the Shimada behind for Genji. Frankly, I think it would make for an interesting story.  
**

 **Please review and feedback, I welcome it as always.**

 **Regards,**

 **Aurora313.**


End file.
